Various types of magnetic field sensing elements are known, including Hall effect elements and magnetoresistance elements. Magnetic field sensors generally include a magnetic field sensing element and other electronic components. Some magnetic field sensors also include a fixed permanent magnet.
Magnetic field sensors provide an electrical signal representative of a sensed magnetic field, or, in some embodiments, fluctuations of the magnetic field associated with the magnet. In the presence of a moving ferromagnetic object, the magnetic field signal sensed by the magnetic field sensor varies in accordance with a shape or profile of the moving ferromagnetic object.
Magnetic field sensors are often used to detect movement of features of a ferromagnetic gear, such a gear tooth and/or gear slots. A magnetic field sensor in this application is commonly referred to as a “gear tooth” sensor.
In some arrangements, the gear is placed upon a target object, for example, a camshaft in an engine, thus it is the rotation of the target object (e.g., camshaft) that is sensed by detection of the moving features of the gear. Gear tooth sensors are used, for example, in automotive applications to provide information to an engine control processor for ignition timing control, fuel management, wheel speed and other operations.